


I Am a Demigod?

by chipchae



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fantasy, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Pining, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Useless Lesbians, yes it's a datzu centered fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipchae/pseuds/chipchae
Summary: The world takes place where Demigods do exist,  and  Dahyun's childish thoughts are suddenly coming true. And when she discovers that she is a child  of a god, what will the future be for her?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

  
Most of Dahyun's life, consisted of her and her love for water. She was pretty much in a non-lethal relationship with the water. The reason for that, she does not have any idea why. She tried talking to her mother about it, but she quickly dismissed the ridiculous things that Dahyun asked about. Things like Dahyun making mini whirlpools by hovering her palm just an inch away from the water, and that one time when she accidentally broke the faucet without even touching it, and also the time when she somehow made the water hose of their neighbor look like it was getting possessed by a demon.

These things that are clearly unnatural, and most likely would have existed in books, Dahyun asked about them to her 35 year old mother at the time. But just like any other parent, she closes the child's fantasies about having superpowers and taught her about being a normal human being. The kid version of Dahyun was crushed, for sure, but as time passed by there wasn't any doubt that she had _powers._

The mini whirlpools never stopped, the constant breaking of their faucets(may it be in their upstairs bathroom, in the kitchen, or at their backyard) never stopped, as well as the demon-possessed-water hose that dear Sally had repeatedly renewed every month. It never stopped. Surely her mother would have been fazed at the sight that she always had been seeing that her child was always involved in, right? Nope. Not even the slightest.

Dahyun wondered why for a while, she had times that she would stay up and searched the internet about children having some sort of superpower but it ended up failing, she felt like a dumbass asking Google about stupid superpower nonsense that didn't exist and will never exist. But that didn't stop her from finding out what's up with her and why chaos is always happening when she's around. She searched not only online, but also visited libraries.

And much to Dahyun's luck, she's been through a lot of libraries throughout the world, given that her mother is a well-known archaeologist, Dahyun's curiosity grew bigger the more they travel to different places. And through these different places, she felt very different. Culture-wise, of course it is bound to be different, but in Dahyun's case it is a _different_ kind of different, something that she can only comprehend. But she decides to shrug it off.

Until their next stop was Greece. 

It was a breath of fresh air for her. She was 11 at the time and her birthday was coming up. Her experience in Greece was unforgettable, she didn't have photographic memory whatsoever, but the feeling that Dahyun had experienced in Greece felt so close to home for her yet so distant. It was as if she was accepted there but at the same time, she can't be there. Still, Dahyun is grateful that her mom decided to book them a flight to this country.

Just like what Dahyun had been doing in each country that they fly to, she visits the library of Greece(after her mom pulls her to meet the curators of this particular museum that caught her eye). There she finds a ton of books that talked about the history of the country, mainly Ancient Greece, where the Ancient Greeks were still practicing their beliefs on Animism. And some other stuff, like the works of Homer and other iconic Greek writers and philosophers that helped shape the way of how the world works to this day.

Book by book, Dahyun stopped and found a book about Greek Mythology. She wasn't a stranger to Greek myths, it was the talk of the class she was in when she learned some of it. Hercules, Odysseus, and others, they felt so close to Dahyun's heart. It was like she could actually see what the stories depicted of them even if they didn't actually exist. 

And finally, she stopped by the page of Poseidon. The God of the Seas, and one of the three Gods who defeated the Titan Kronus. His magnificent stature in the drawing that Dahyun stared at felt so familiar. Like she met this kind of aura somewhere before, maybe when she was an infant, or that time where she accidentally crashed her bike... and then she was hit by a wave of dizziness about trying to remember why Poseidon held importance of her that she passed out cold at the library. And she earned a good stern talking to from her mom.

The color of ebony swallowed the sky, there were no stars visible. Everything else in the woods was silent aside from the fact that three people are getting chased by a bunch of wild animals. 

Now, Dahyun found herself recovering from a state of being unconscious for God knows how long, and she was in a situation where she was being treated like a sack of potatoes, plus with a bunch of… wild boars trailing behind them?! Just then, Dahyun's captor spoke, "Hurry up, _Jongdae!_ Blast one of your arrows at one those boars!" She saw a man who she assumed the one who is _Jongdae._ As he pulls out a spear like magic, which made Dahyun's eyes widen, not in fear, but in amazement.

"Take this you pieces of-!" He quickly throws the spear in the direction of the nearest boar and it struck its head successfully, disappearing into thin smoke. There were still four boars left, and after seeing the boar that Jongdae killed, they were agitated than ever. " _Kai!_ I can't summon any more weapons, I'm getting tired!" He said. _Kai_ clicks on his tongue, "Hey, can you run?" Her captor was now talking to her, Dahyun reluctantly nods.

Even though she was kidnapped by these two guys, she can sense that they are different than an average human being. And Dahyun held onto that hope that maybe, just maybe, she'll get enlightened as to why bizarre things are happening to her on a daily basis. Really, it all started with Jongdae's spear-summoning.

Kai lets her stand on her own as fast as he can while Jongdae tried to divert the boars' attention by dashing on another route. "Meet you again inside the barrier!" He yelled then stormed off with two boars trailing after him. Kai then summoned his own spear, turning his head back at Dahyun, "It's a straight path, now _run!_ " He yelled.

Dahyun did what she was told and ran as fast as she can, her legs wobbled a bit at first, but started to catch up with the help of a sudden adrenaline rush that Dahyun certainly has never felt before. Gears started working, and now she was running for her life. 

It was safe to say that there were no boars going after her, but she couldn't help but worry about Kai who was struggling with two boars as well as Jongdae who was exhausted from summoning weapons. But all she needed to do was to get to the barrier that Kai was talking about. Easy peasy. 

…Until Dahyun tripped on something and ultimately to her doom. "Fuck!" She seethed, then felt that something was wrapping on her heel, slowly raising her from the ground, causing her to yelp in surprise. _Trees that are moving?!_ She was breathing heavily now, afraid of what the tree might do to her. It was too dark for her to distinguish anything, but she's sure that it's a tree that was trying to suffocate her. 

"G-Good... tree?" Dahyun said, but was only led to a branch tightening around her neck. Air was thinning, her head was protruding, she could barely take any more. If she dies right here, she won't get answers that she wanted. She won't be able to meet the water again. She can't die. She can't.

And then a silver arrow appeared and tore through the branch causing Dahyun to fall from the tree's grasp and braced for impact. Luckily, something stopped her from falling to her death. It was a girl, definitely taller than her, and definitely gorgeous. Especially at the way her face sparkled in the night. She pulled the remaining branch that was around Dahyun's neck with ease and spoke, "You're okay?" She asked, Dahyun nodded vigorously. "T-Thanks." 

"Hank, how many times will I tell you that you can't kill _demigods?_ " She said to the tree and all she got as a response was a huff. "You don't even have eyes, just tell the truth that you love catching kids for fun." The tree— _Hank_ swayed and a few leaves scattered until he wasn't moving anymore. "Sorry about him, he was just looking out for intruders." She said, sheathing back her bow behind her, "I'm Tzuyu," she added. "I'm… Dahyun." Tzuyu nodded and gestures for Dahyun to follow her.

Along the trails, Dahyun couldn't help herself asking questions about her whereabouts, "Well, we're going to a camp, where you'll be safe. It's dangerous out here, which is why Kai told you to cross a _barrier._ The barrier protects us from monsters. It isn't just wild boars out there, there's plenty more." Dahyun shuddered at this new information. Well, at least she's aware now.

"This camp... what do you do there?" Dahyun asked. 

"Well, we train. But mostly we train to have fun. We learn things, too. And you'll be learning _a lot._ Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Tzuyu explained. And then it hits Dahyun on how long she'll be staying in the camp. _I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye to my mom._ And it made a knot in her stomach. But then, it was as if Tzuyu could read minds, she spoke, "Don't worry, you get to go home. Well, that depends, actually. But that's all I'm telling you, the questions actually go to the camp director, Mr. D. He's a god." Tzuyu said.

_A god?_ Then she remembers something, "Tzuyu, what's a demig-" A squeal of a wild boar erupted as Jongdae got out of the bushes, completely dirty of mud and leaves. "Tzuyu, there you are! Help me out here!" Already had her bow out, Tzuyu pointed and released an arrow at a boar who was struggling to get out between two jointed tree trunks. Nocking another arrow, the boar that was running to get to Dahyun. One more squeal from the boar, it disappears into smoke once more, finally putting an end to their troubles. "K-Kai, where is he?" Jongdae panted, looking at Dahyun. "He stayed back with the two boars," Jongdae nodded, "He'll manage. Anyway, let's go. I need ambrosia."

The three finally reached the barrier. Dahyun doesn't notice at first but when she accidentally bumped her head on the barrier, it resonated with a turquoise light. "Woah." Dahyun rubbed her forehead and continued staring at the glowing light. "Amazing, isn't it? It was gifted to us by Zeus. Without this barrier, the camp would be done for." Tzuyu said. "How do you get in?" Dahyun asked. "You enable your inner peace," Jongdae answered, but only made the blonde more confused. "It's like the concept of Nirvana, but all you have to do is become one with all of _this._ " He emphasized as he stretched his arms, twirling a little to show Dahyun what he was pertaining to.

"To elaborate further, you close your eyes and take a deep breath. Focus on the blood of a god in you." Tzuyu said. "Take a look at me." Jongdae said, as he goes through the barrier with ease, like passing through a scanner. Dahyun is a little bit nervous about it, she's afraid that she'll never get in. But just like Tzuyu said, she needs to focus and wrap her head around the fact that there is a blood of a god within her. _Whoever you are, please help me._ She thought.

Tzuyu held up her hand which Dahyun eagerly took. Closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath, she braced for it.

Nothing hurt. But instead a fresh of air greeted her lungs, it was more breathable and it was what Dahyun preferred. It was warm and welcoming and it definitely constrasted from the woods that were cold and harsh. Dahyun heaved a sigh of relief, and opened her eyes, she meets Tzuyu's smile. "Congrats, you did it." She said. "Once you get used to it, you'll cross the barrier without even closing your eyes!" Jongdae said, grinning. "Anyway, I'm going back to my cabin. I'm beat." Tzuyu nodded at him and he waved goodbye to the both of them.

"Let's go to Mr. D, tour will start tomorrow, when you get to see how _alive_ this camp actually is. And besides you need to rest." Dahyun nodded and followed Tzuyu to where this camp director was located.

Mr. D's house looked like he was shipping fruit goods instead of being a camp director, and he seems to be fond of growing grapes. He has a lot of grapes. "You told me that he's a god, but what kind of god is he?" Dahyun asked. "He's a wine god, he loves wine. He often hosts a party, especially after a team building activity or tournaments. He's _chill…_ only when he drinks his wine." Dahyun snorted. "He's one of the 12 olympian gods." Tzuyu noticed Dahyun flinch, "I know, it's crazy. But once you meet him, you'll never think about how he sits with the other powerful gods. He's basically everyone's uncle that they never had." Then a pause. "Sort of."

Tzuyu knocked on the door, which was opened almost immediately. "Tzuyu! My favorite archer, so, what brings you here in my abode?" Mr. D is definitely drunk. His sunken, red cheeks made it so. As well as his reek of fermented grapes. 

"I got the new demigod." Tzuyu said whilst covering her nose, she too, cannot stand the smell. "Great! Great!" He sipped on the glass full of wine, and then proceeded to look at Dahyun, "Oh, so you are the new demigod." He cleared his throat and made a serious expression, putting his wine glass on a surface. "Come in. You too, Tzuyu." It was like a slap on the face, his mood switched so fast that it took Dahyun aback as she rapidly blinked if she really witnessed in front of her own two eyes.

"You demigods, I can't stand. Especially your godly parents. Always running out and about to produce more half-blood offsprings." He grumbled under his breath and sat on a chair near his desk. "Name?" He looked up at Dahyun. "Oh, uh, Dahyun. Kim Dahyun." She said. The cool-looking dude from earlier vanished and instead came a really grumpy old man. Talk about bipolar issues. "I see. Well, you've never been claimed yet as far as I'm concerned. So, you absolutely have to join our little test on Friday." He grinned like the Cheshire cat as if he was up to mischief.

"But sir, that's not just a little _test._ " Tzuyu interjected. Mr. D raised a palm to silent the archer, "She does what I say, and the same goes to you. I know what's best for her, Ms. Chou." He said, Tzuyu just shrugged in annoyance. "Besides that, you're free to roam the camp for as long as you'd like. Now, I'm going to be letting you stay in the Artemis cabin for a while since Tzuyu is the only camper there… don't get intimidated by the hunters, I'm sure your friend here can negotiate with them." He nodded at Tzuyu.

After a brief conversation from the director, Tzuyu and Dahyun walked to where Tzuyu's cabin was. "So, you're the only camper?" Dahyun started. Tzuyu hummed, "Yeah, my mother is, she doesn't go and copy what other gods do. And plus she's a maiden goddess, but I guess she couldn't help herself when she met dad." Tzuyu gave a small smile. "You can't go against love." Tzuyu nodded at Dahyun's comment.

"What about you? Who's the missing link in your life?" Tzuyu asked. "Hm, well, I don't have a dad. He's been out of our lives ever since I was born, I could only feel a tiny bit presence of him here and there. But nothing that could last forever, it was all temporary." Dahyun wanted to add about her water situation but she feared it would only make their conversation awkward.

"So, goddesses are out of the question, then."

"Yup." She then remembers something again, "Actually—"

"We're here." Tzuyu remarked. 

Dahyun was enthralled by the glow of the cabin in the pale moonlight. It was shining and it overpowered other cabins. It had the same color of silver that Tzuyu had with her arrows, it was magnificent. Dahyun was in awe. "Like it?" Tzuyu asked. Dahyun could only nod at the moment, as her gaze was fixed at the beautiful cabin in front of her. "Mom loves shiny objects, especially if it shines at night. It goes to show what her style is, and I love it as well. Every bit of it. Makes me feel so close to home." Tzuyu said.

"Let's go in."

Beautiful was an understatement at this point. As the cabin from the inside never left Dahyun to have time to close her opened mouth. Everything just seemed so luxurious yet cozy at the same time. There was a gigantic fireplace at the other side of the cabin, as well as pelt. Pelt literally everywhere. As the goddess of the hunt, there were lots of animal trophies on the wall and on every piece of furniture. "She kind of exaggerated with the interior." Tzuyu said, sheepishly.

"Tzuyu? Are you back?"

"Yes, Sunmi. And I have someone with me."

"Someone!" A beautiful, tall woman marched out from a room with pure rage splattered across her face. She was holding a very sharp spear with her hand and a balled fist with the other. Tzuyu covered Dahyun from the seething woman. "Relax, Sunmi. Mr. D entrusted her to the Artemis cabin." Sunmi calmed down as her spear retreated, leaving speckles of silver. "Come here." Sunmi ordered and Tzuyu nudged at Dahyun.

Sunmi checked Dahyun out, focusing on her physical appearance. "You're too slim to be a child of my Lady. And I doubt she'd have another kid." Sunmi gruffed. "Well, I do hope you get claimed soon." With that, Sunmi left the two of them alone for themselves. 

"Wow, what a woman." Dahyun heaved ou a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Tzuyu chuckled, "She's like that to people she meets. She takes care of me and only want to have a safety check. My mom entrusted my life to her." Dahyun nodded. 

"Anyway," Tzuyu removed her bomber jacket and put it on the sofa, "That's all you'll be knowing for today. I'm sure your exhausted about everything that just happened."

"Y-Yeah. I am. I really am." Dahyun unknowingly scratched the back of her neck. "Um. Goodnight?"

Tzuyu's smile glowed in the dark. "Goodnight." 


	2. Chapter 2

Dahyun woke up feeling refreshed. She felt like she became a better version of her just by getting a good night's sleep. And she held that thought since the birds are chirping, and fresh new clothes appeared in the closer of her room. Everything just feels nice and safe.

But she still had so many questions.

She didn't want to ask(or pester) Mr. D onto giving her answers just for the sake of his "moodswings", and she didn't really want to tax herself with a god who was brooding the fact that he was ordered to look after a bunch of kids that resulted from the gods' lascivious behavior. What a poor guy.

And besides, she'd rather ask Tzuyu about her questions since she seemed to be more willing to share them—well—with a few exceptions here and there. Although enough about Dahyun's curiosities, she needs a shower. Asap.

She grabbed an unused towel in one of the drawers, as well as the clothes that randomly appeared out of nowhere(she should thank Tzuyu later) and headed into the bathroom. Dahyun was afraid that she wouldn't get a nice, hot shower. But to her surprise, the camp's water system is actually great. And the Artemis cabin is well equipped with usable and great features. Greater than what she's got at home, even. _Perks of being one of the 12 olympian gods, I guess._ Dahyun thought.

The thing about the 12 olympian gods fascinated her, actually. And hearing that Tzuyu's mother was one of them, Dahyun couldn't help but feel a slight envy over the fact that Tzuyu has a powerful mother. But she shouldn't get that into her head, whatever god-father(god-dad?) she has, at least it's a god. Though, at some point Dahyun just wanted a normal father, and a loving husband for her mom. She, Dahyun, feels so much remorse about her mother's happiness. Ever since there wasn't a father figure in the family, she felt incomplete, and she felt that even more when she saw her mom crying all alone in her room. She tried so hard to get her mother to date other guys but she had always said no.

Which led to Dahyun questioning about mortals having some sort of faithfulness over gods who they fell for, leaving them after their child is born, and ultimately erasing their existence that they ever associated with their mortal lovers. At some point, Dahyun thought that since gods can get mortal lovers as many as they can, was she little of importance? Was any of the kids that were born after, unimportant? Were they just something that their god parents could flaunt as trophies? These thoughts make her mad. It was almost as if her dad just blatantly used her mom.

She sighed. The feeling of water calms her. The water gives Dahyun a sense of relief and even more safety, as she had always felt like this. She felt like she could actually do anything just by using water, as a weapon, as a safety net, or even as a friend. People may think it's weird but Dahyun had always resorted with the calming waves of water whenever she felt stressed. Whenever she gets anxiety attacks after watching a shitty horror movie, or just getting harassed in school for being such an addict over water. So what if she brings over five hydroflasks? At least she stays hydrated, _and_ has no chapped lips just like Gabriel from English.

She stayed in the bathroom until the sounds of horns filled up the whole camp. The noise even got across the very thick walls of the Artemis cabin. Dahyun's thoughts of magic running around this peculiar camp has inflated bigger than before, and she was excited as she was nervous about what was going to be and what was waiting for her out there. Mr. D has mentioned last night that the camp is much more better in the day than in the night, as it is more crowded and boisterous with people and laughter and _fun._

And she also needed to properly thank Kai for saving her bum, or was it even needed since he technically kidnapped her, which was a bad thing? Well, whatever, it was time to get out of the tub and experience some socializing.

Dahyun looked everywhere for Tzuyu in the cabin. She was a bit disappointed when she comes out empty-handed, she needed Tzuyu as a tour guide if she was to roam around the camp. But all she met was a grouchy Sunmi talking to another woman, who was, _wow, talk about ripped._ Has Tzuyu always been associating herself with muscly women? But Artemis _is_ the goddess of the hunt.

"Oh, hey, squirt." Dahyun flinched at the offensive nickname. "My Lady had to check up something at the archery, she told me to tell you to meet her there." Dahyun nodded, but before she could even walk to the door, Sunmi spoke once more. "Seriously, you're not going to ask for a map? The camp's quite big." Sunmi told her and threw a map that flew over Dahyun and smacked her forehead with a hard _thwack._ The map fell unconscious on the blonde's palm and Dahyun could only nod at the both of them and made her way out of the cabin.

Today's weather is hot. And she immediately regret going out. Socializing could fuck off now, she'd rather stay indoors and hang out with a 21° temperature. But she was tempted to find Tzuyu again soon, as she was not backing down and giving up from finding answers. And maybe she wants to see Tzuyu knocking over apples with her beautiful, giant bow. She wondered how heavy it was for the girl.

The map showed a clear visualization of the camp and it really is big just what Sunmi said. It consisted of a lot of cabins, and guess what? There are a hundred(and more) of them! How crazy is that? If that's _that_ many, Dahyun now pondered how many kids that this camp is taking care of. _Hopefully not millions._ Dahyun shuddered at the mere thought. "Hey, I was wondering where you run off to." Kai's voice filled her ears as Dahyun turned around, meeting a tall man wearing an armor that looked like a crop top, expressing his glorious six-pack. He sported a band-aid on his left cheek, it didn't look like it hurt, judging from his nonchalant demeanor.

"Oh, um, thanks for saving me back there." Dahyun said, looking down on her shoes. "It's nothing. It was my mission to get you here, especially when shit is _going haywire in the mortal world._ " Dahyun didn't quite hear the remaining words that Kai had muttered but she looked back up to him and nodded. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, never been better after wrestling two boars. I've fought worse."

Dahyun fidgeted, "Actually… can you take me to the archery? I'm supposed to be meeting with Tzuyu." Dahyun asked. Kai snorted, "Don't you have a map with you?" Kai then pushed past her. _Okay, rude._ Dahyun thought. But Kai's figure stopped, as he spoke, "We're having breakfast at this hour. Tzuyu's probably at the dining area. Follow me." _Alright, maybe he's not as bad as he seemed. Just quite shy._ Dahyun nodded and both started walking.

It was time for Dahyun to think about food. And she realized this when her stomach started growling, which earned a snicker from Kai. "Hungry, huh?" He remarked. "What kind of food do they serve here?" Okay, that was a bit rude of Dahyun. "Just like what you eat back at home, but we don't eat cereal in the morning, though. It's practically a rule. Only the children of Demeter can eat cereal. Sometimes I crave for some cereal, but I'm no Hermes kid." Kai rambled, causing Dahyun to laugh.

The camp's dining area was very authentic and gave off a rustic-vibe, with a fireplace turned on and all. There were grapevines on the walls and it was filled with a lot of children that looked like they aged from 10 up to 18. Plates of food were either flying or having to be carried by people like a normal human being.

"I could use some coleslaw, right now." Kai said as he yawned. "Let's get food and let me brief you with my mates." He grinned and walked to the area where there was all kinds of food displayed. Dahyun was so amazed at the diversity, she stared mostly at the Tteokbokki's and Ramyun's that they were serving, given that Dahyun is Korean. "Going original?" Kai said, he had himself a turkey leg and a large portion of mashed potatoes and coleslaw. He grabbed a can of soda when Dahyun replied, "Yeah, it's been long since the last time I ate this." Dahyun said.

"Oh yeah? What was the last food you ate?"

"Seekh Kebab and some Raita. We had it for dinner, before you kidnapped me. You could have just approached me and told me about all of this than breaking in my window and basically carrying me with my pyjamas still on." Dahyun said. "I apologize about that, you were in a state of vulnerability and monsters were preparing to attack last night. You were so hard to track, you know?" Kai said. "Mr. D didn't assign a Hermes kid with Jongdae and I so we basically just struggled to get to you without the help of teleporting." He added. "And to make it harder, you were always traveling with your mom." He sighed.

After they finished grabbing their food, Kai insisted that Dahyun should meet his friends before going to where Tzuyu was located, and up ahead, she saw people who look very approachable and kind. Some of them radiated looks, and had very attractive faces. Or maybe that's just Dahyun blatantly checking them out because, fucking hell, she loves herself a beautiful view.

"And this is table number 13th," Kai said as he put down his tray of food, gesturing Dahyun to do the same. "Also known as, the unlucky table. Hey, do yourself a favor and run off to table number 9, will you?" A girl that sported a jet-black hair told Dahyun, her aura was very menacing and it intimidated the blonde. "Quiet down, Joohyun." Another girl said. Kai shook his head, "Everyone, meet Dahyun and Dahyun meet—" Kai's thunder was stolen by a cheerful-looking girl who had a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "-me! I'm Yeri. Kim Yeri, a Hermes kid at your service!" She shook hands with Dahyun, as the pale-skinned smiled at her blithesome character.

The next one was the same girl that shushed "Joohyun", "I'm Park Sooyoung, but everyone in camp calls me Joy, I'm a child of Athena. And it's nice to meet you." She smiled attractively at Dahyun. Kai then gestured towards Jongdae, "And you've met him before," Jongdae waved at Dahyun with food stuck in his mouth. Up next was another guy who towered over everyone else, "I'm Sehun. Oh Sehun, son of Nyx." he nodded at Dahyun who did the same. "Kang Seulgi, daughter of Apollo. And this is Bae Joohyun, you can call her Irene. Excuse for her cold behavior, she's a child of Hades." Seulgi tittered.

"Son Seungwan, also known as Wendy, here, daughter of Poseidon. Have you been claimed yet?" Something about touching Wendy's hand felt oddly familiar to Dahyun. But anyway, everyone seemed very nice as Dahyun had initially felt before. Until a voice boomed over another table, particularly table number 9. "Calling Kim Dahyun from 13th! Get your little butt over here, Tzuyu is calling you!" The voice made Dahyun a bit shaken, as she gripped her tray of food and stood up. She muttered a 'sorry' at Kai who waved her off, "It's fine, go ahead." Dahyun nodded but not before Yeri took a hold of her arm.

"Just a warning, Im Nayeon is crazy, the one with the bunny teeth. She's _crazy_ and when I say crazy, I mean _craaaazy._ Now go, fly like a bird!" Yeri giggled and pushed Dahyun gently.

Dahyun, unfortunately, believed Yeri. As she witnessed a sight that gave her an unexpected first impression over this Im Nayeon, who was clearly yelling off of another girl's ear. And she looked like she wasn't really fazed by any of it, making it look like what Nayeon was doing is normal and the usual. But as long as Tzuyu's here, Dahyun can manage this group. Though she did want to turn back and catch up with Kai's group and kind of want to start a conversation with Wendy... nope, no turning backs. _Tzuyu called for her._

"There's our new girl." A girl with pink hair remarked, grinning up at Dahyun, as her eyes moved up and down. Dahyun just gripped her tray tightly. She met Tzuyu's eyes, and the girl gestured for her to sit beside a sleeping girl. Im Nayeon's focus turned to where Dahyun was, "Name?" Nayeon said, "What?" Dahyun replied. "I asked for your name." She said, her eyes squinting to take a good look at Dahyun. "I'm expecting you to be claimed by one of the major gods." She said, crossing her arms.

"Sure, Nayeon." The girl from earlier said, stabbing her fork on her steak. "I'm serious! We've already got a daughter of Zeus," she pointed at a grey-haired girl who was minding her own business as she ate her pasta in peace. "And a daughter of Hades," she pointed at a short-haired girl with a mole under the bottom-left of her mouth. She acknowledged Dahyun with a small smile as she is in front of the blonde. "Next is the daughter of Aphrodite—Sana— _gross!_ You're drooling!" The pink-haired girl paid no mind at Nayeon's whine, biting her bottom lip whilst still staring at Dahyun. She should feel uncomfortable right now, but she's not. Not even a little bit.

"Anyway, Tzuyu, who is the daughter of Artemis, and who else? Oh, you, daughter of Athena!" She pointed at another girl with not one mole, but two moles, one on the bridge of her nose and the other under it. "And the two of you are loser #1 and loser #2." Loser #1 being the girl that Nayeon was bickering with and Loser #2 was the sleeping girl, Dahyun wished she could be like this girl, jus happily walking in Dreamland.

"Who cares? I'm still a child of a god." The girl said, Nayeon's eyeborws furrowed in anger, the other girl just sighed. "Come on, Nayeon. Sit down, you're giving the girl a scare." And as if a switch was flipped, Nayeon was on her sit and did some breathing techniques. "Okay, you're right. You're definitely, definitely right. Yoo Jeongyeon, I'm sorry." At this point, Dahyun was just confused. She was confused whether or not to acknowledge the fact that the Jeongyeon girl had managed to decrease Nayeon's temper just by using her words. Or maybe she used magic as well.

"Anyway, new girl... err, Dahyun? Kim Dahyun?" Jeongyeon asked. Dahyun nodded, "I'm Yoo Jeongyeon. Nemesis child, nice to finally meet Tzuyu's new friend." Jeongyeon gave a charming smile and shook hands with Dahyun. "Who's next?" She asked everyone else. The grey-haired girl from earlier finally looked at Dahyun, and she swore she could see thunder and lightning just by looking at her eyes. "Park Jihyo. Daughter of Zeus." And then resumed back to her eating.

"Oh! My turn! I'm Minatozaki Sana, daughter of Aphrodite, did I mention that your skin looks so smooth? And your monolid eyes are so _pretty._ " Dahyun felt her heart throb. Nayeon just rolled her eyes, "Don't fall for it, it's her _charmspeak._ Gods, Sana, will you not do that?" She said, Sana merely stuck her tongue out. "Myoui Mina, child of Athena. I'm looking forward to get to see the day you get claimed." She smiled at Dahyun, and gestured for the other girl with the mole. She raised her hand, "Son Chaeyoung, child of Hades." She said.

"And me! Im Nayeon, the _one_ and _only_ daughter of Hera. Queen of all the Gods." Nayeon said confidently, "So, is that everyone?" Nayeon looked left and right at her group of friends, until somebody else slurred. "H…Hirai Momo, Hypnos. Kim Dahyun, nice… to meet you." The sleeping girl was talking… in her sleep! And even managed to shake hands with Dahyun.

Everyone overwhelmed Dahyun, but it was nice to see that her social life was having an expansion. Back home, she rarely had friends to begin with, since everyone thought of her as the weird, water girl who did nothing but consume water and play with the water. Whatever that was happening in this camp, she felt right here. And she guessed she could stay for a while.

"I heard you were bitten in the ass by wild boars, and dear Tzuyu had saved your life. How romantic." Sana remarked, clasping both of her hands and rested her face on it as she thought of scenarios in her head. Dahyun nervously chuckled, "Not exactly but… it was actually a tree that almost killed me." Hands banged on the table, "I bet that was Hank!" Chaeyoung said. "Chaeyoung, manners." Jihyo's voice thundered, and the smaller girl did what she was told to.

"It was, I had to shoot a celestial bronze arrow at him." Tzuyu spoke, gaining Dahyun's attention. Chaeyoung clicked her tongue, "If I was there I could've just shadow traveled Dahyun back here instead of all that running and walking." Chaeyoung said. Jeongyeon snorted, "You can't even shadow travel for more than 10 seconds." The blonde said. "Shut up, you know I've been training with Joohyun a lot!" Chaeyoung said. For a Hades child, Chaeyoung wasn't anything like Joohyun, who was also a Hades child.

"So, Dahyun. Are you missing a dad or a mom?" Mina asked. "And finally somebody asks the important questions." The child of Nemesis said. Dahyun replied, shortly, "Dad." Mina nodded and started thinking. But the daughter of Athena asked one more question, "Do you have anything in particular that you love doing? Like a love for archery, hiding in dark places, reading books, anything?" She asked.

_Water._ It was water. _Tell her Dahyun._ _No, don't._

"It's okay, Dahyun. You don't need to force yourself." Jeongyeon rested a hand on Dahyun's shoulder and somehow, Dahyun calmed down. Like everything was in balance. She was thankful. "Anyway, enough about Dahyun. Dahyun! If you have questions for us, just go ahead." And she sure as hell has _a lot._ Dahyun nodded and started speaking, forgetting about her food.

"First, I'd like to know what a demigod is?" Everyone gasped. Even Jihyo lost her attention from her pasta. "She hasn't been briefed?" Came from Sana and a "That wine god never learns." That came from Mina. Nayeon shook her head, "Alright everyone shut up—now, Dahyun." She looked at Dahyun, "A demigod is a half immortal annd half mortal. To put it simply, your god mom… or dad had a mortal lover—" Dahyun shook her head, "I-I meant… what do _we_ do? What's our purpose?" She asked. Nayeon looked at the others, and she nodded.

"Well, let me tell you what exactly is happening and why we're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments down below! It helps. 🍪❤

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna make some Twice x Greek AU. Let me live. 🥺


End file.
